The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an insulation displacing electrical connector assembly which can easily engage with and disengage from a circuit board and can be manufactured at a low cost.
A conventional connector for terminating multi-conductor flat flexible cable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,257. The conventional connector comprises an elongate housing member having a plurality terminals with piercing portions for terminating conductive wires of the flat cable, and an elongate cover for pressing and securing the flat cable to the piercing portions of the terminals. The cover comprises a U-shaped latching member extending from each end thereof and including a pair of spaced leg portions joined at one end by a crossbar. A trap is defined in each end of the housing and communicates with an outwardly directed latching channel. A latching lug is formed in the channel of the housing. After the flat cable is disposed between the cover and the housing, each latching member of the cover is inserted into the trap of the housing toward the corresponding channel. The crossbar of each latching member is pushed to overcome the latching lug and interferentially engage with a bottom surface of the latching lug whereby the cover presses and secures the flat cable between the cover and the IDC terminals of the housing.
Another pertinent conventional connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,850. The conventional connector comprises a connector housing, a termination cover, and a strain relief member. The housing forms a pair of towers on opposite ends thereof and an outwardly protruding detent on each tower. The cover has a fluted bottom portion and a smooth top surface. A first crossing member is flanked on each side of the cover by downwardly extending U-shaped guiding slots. The strain relief member has a second crossing member flanked on each side by downwardly extending end walls which are divided at the bottom to form two pairs of latch arms which contain outwardly protruding detents. In assembly, the termination cover is pressed onto the housing thereby terminating the cable disposed therebetween. The stain relief member is then pressed toward the termination cover and the housing. As the strain relief member moves closer, each pair of latch arms simultaneously bends inwardly. The second crossing member of the strain relief member also bows slightly. Continued movement causes the towers to diverge outwardly. Finally, the towers and the latch arms resile thereby latching the strain relief member onto the housing.
After the latching members of the housing are positioned within the channels of the cover, the flat cable is secured between the housing and the cover, and pierced by the piercing portions of the terminals. Thus, only one flat cable can be used. No additional flat cables can be selected to replace the original flat cable terminated to the connector when the original flat cable suffers damages. If another flat cable is required, another connector terminating the desired type of flat cable must be purchased. Therefore, an improved connector which can fulfil the requirements of freely-replacing a flat cable is in demand.